


Boom!

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of distant weapons fire was getting closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boom!

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #001 "thunder"

_Boom!_

The sound of distant weapons fire was getting closer. Sam, crouching behind a boulder, tightened her grip on her P90 and kept a watch on the hazy horizon.

_Boom!_

Suddenly, there were staff weapons firing all around them. Sam shot back, aiming more toward the sound than the indistinguishable shapes of enemy Jaffa.

_Boom!_

Jack skidded to crouch next to her. "We're pinned down!" he said. "Cover me, Carter!"

"Sir—!" she protested, but he was already moving.

_Boom!_

The blast hit Jack squarely in the chest, and he went down hard.

Everything went suddenly still. The only thing Sam could hear was her own voice, echoing strangely, as she raced from cover to kneel beside him.

"Sir!" she cried. "Jack, please!"

_Boom!_

"Carter? For cryin' out loud, Carter, it's the middle of the night! Carter...?"

_Boom!_

She woke with a start to the darkness and Jack's voice saying, "Sam, it was just a bad dream!"

Dim moonlight illuminated his worried face, and she threw her arms around his neck. Jack simply held her, wrapping both arms around Sam's waist and pulling her close.

_Boom!_

They didn't speak. Years of living and fighting and dying together made words unnecessary. Simply being together was enough to drive away the demons, at least temporarily.

_Boom!_

Sam pulled back slightly, finally registering the pounding rain, howling wind and flashing lightning— the weapons fire of her dream had only been thunder.

Jack leaned over to turn on the bedside lamp, but nothing happened. "I think the power's out."

She set her feet on the floor. "I've got a small naquadah generator in the basement..."

"Carter," he said, catching her wrist. "It can wait until tomorrow morning."

She smiled. "Yes, sir."

_Boom!_

As it happened, the generator wasn't set up until the next afternoon.

THE END


End file.
